


Wrath and Ruin

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Assault on Tython/Korriban Incursion, Gen, Korriban, Patch 2.7, Sith Academy, destroy what she thinks of as HERS, this is the other way to make Phae lose her temper:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the Republic raid on Korriban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath and Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/82149068094/swtor-wrath-and-ruin) in April 2014.

She doesn’t actually _like_ Korriban. The Sith tombworld is a cold, red hell as far as she is concerned, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t frequently fantasize about glassing it to hell and back.

(She might achieve that one day. She has a list of tombs, most far, far from the Academy, containing shades and artifacts so dangerous that should the security on them ever be breached, the fleet stationed in the skies above have standing orders to blast the tombs into _nothing._

There are some things not even Sith should know, and she means every possible interpretation of that statement.)

But Korriban is the Sith homeworld, the holy world, the training ground that swallows green acolytes and kills the weak and molds the rest into the strong and the cunning and the ruthless. It is the symbol of the enduring legacy of the Sith – _we were here, we will_ always _be here, and you cannot stamp us out._

It is where a former street rat and slave became Sith. It is where Tryphaena Renatus was crowned Darth Makhaira. It is where she has made grudging alliances, odd friendships. It is where she and her underlings work to catalog and discover and understand their forebears. It is where which she will drag her Sphere kicking and screaming from into prominence, for the glory of the Empire.

Like it or not, Korriban is embedded deep in her bones, and there is no escaping its reach.

Some days, she almost feels fond of it.

But now, staring out at the collapsed and smoking tombs of the Valley of the Dark Lords, the fires still burning in the Academy behind her, millennia of history and study turned to ash, the broken bodies of researchers and teachers and students (and colleagues and friends and _lost potential_ ) wherever she turns, all Darth Makhaira can feel is one thing, clawing and howling and shrieking to be unleashed:

**_RAGE._ **


End file.
